Bakery Goodies
by Obidaya Winslow
Summary: A story about a love triangle. Kyle likes Katie. Read and see what happens. It's not finished yet and the chapters are short. It's based on MM.
1. Sweet Cake

A Cup of Coffee

**Sweet Cake**

I was slaving away again under the spring sun considering what I should plant next. I had just harvested my turnips and I only had a few patches of cabbages and potatoes. As I was planting some strawberry seeds I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Katie, the pretty waitress who worked at Café Callaway, looking at me. I had a small crush on her. She had a pretty face, curious blue eyes, orange hair that she curled in six locks that was held together by two red ribbons, a black, white, and red dress; and cowgirl boots. She giggled when she saw me. My face was dirty and was smothered with soil. I blushed slightly happy she couldn't see me blush through all the dirt on my face.

"Hello Kyle. I came to brought you some cake. I see you haven't eaten yet."

She was right. I hadn't eaten lunch and only know did I hear my stomach grumble. I grumbled to myself how I should know what time it was.

"Hello Katie. Thank you. I'm really hungry."

She giggled again when my stomach grumbled. I blushed.

"I can hear that."

"Well, see you later then."

I left my hoe and seeds lying on the ground and walked back to my house. I felt another soft tap on my shoulder. It was Katie…..again.

"Yes Katie. Do you want anything?"

She got out a Kleenex from one of her pockets and cleaned my face. She saw me blush and she giggled again.

"Bye! Bye!"

She skipped off giggling and humming _Skip to My Lou_ all the way to the exit of my farm.

I stood there until she left and went inside my little house. I washed my hands and got a fork to eat the cake. After one bite I knew that she put to much sugar when she baked it. I ate everything anyways. _What a sweet cake this is. _


	2. Sugar Cookie

Sugar Cookie

**Sugar Cookie**

It was 3 p.m. and I decided I would go rest at Café Callaway and visit Katie. I walked slowly thinking of what I should get when I suddenly bumped into Lyla. We both fell down and she scrambled up and helped me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kyle. I didn't see where I was going."

She blushed and she faced her head down.

"It's okay Lyla. I wasn't either."

She immediately faced me and smiled. She then walked off to I-don't-know-where.

Before I knew it I was in front of Café Callaway. I walked inside nodding to whoever was nice enough to pay attention to me and ask how I was doing. I only saw Henry busy painting a blue vase with moondrop flowers in it, Meryl who kept on bugging Ronald to buy her some cookies, and Bob talking to Carl about adding beer to the menu. I walked up to Carl who looked happy that he could talk to someone else other than Bob.

"Hello Kyle. You need anything?"

"Where's Katie?"

"Katie? She's in the kitchen baking some sugar cookies. You should know by now she adds way too much sugar in everything. Even in something with already lots of sugar."

He chuckled a bit and walked back to the counter. Bob left making him relax. As I walked inside the kitchen I heard Katie singing. I listened closely to her singing. It was beautiful. To me it was like an angel singing. She turned around and saw me smiling at her. Her face began to be red.

"Were you here the whole time?"

I nodded and I would have sworn she was redder than an apple or a tomato or a strawberry. Actually she was all of those.

"Oh."

She carried her sugar cookies and rushed past me. I held her arm before she left. I whispered in her ear, "You sing like an angel." I let her go and she stared at me. Her face was so red it looked like all the blood in there would burst her head open. I left and smiled, laughing a bit. _Her hair smelt like sugar cookies._


	3. Apple Pie

Apple Pie

**Apple Pie**

I walked to my chicken coop smiling. I remembered Katie's red face. Even if it was red it was still very pretty. I went inside and heard the little chirp of my three little chickens. I patted them and they climbed aboard my hand and I raised them a foot off the ground. They let out a loud chirp as they fell down, pretending to be little yellow sky divers without a parachute. I laughed. I gave them some food and they gobbled it all up in one minute flat. I laughed again. I walked to the field where I immediately spotted a my hoe and strawberry seeds and sighed for not completing my job yesterday. I planted the rest and watered every single crop. I saw some ants crawling on a cabbage and I blew on them watching them land on the dirt. I got up and looked back to see Lyla standing there with a slice of pie on a paper plate in her hands. Apple pie  
"Hello Lyla. Need anything?"  
"Hello Kyle. Nope. I came here to give you your favorite. Apple pie. I figured you'd want it since I have no one else to share it with."  
She smiled cheerfully. Her face looked as if she had just built the Empire State Building in five minutes. I had to force everything inside me to stop myself from laughing.  
"How did you know?"  
"You told me remember. Actually you told everyone in Café Callaway."  
She looked up at the sky as if remembering when. I sighed for forgetting.  
"Thanks Lyla. I appreciate it."  
She blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Your welcome. See you soon. Don't forget to visit. Ta! Ta!"  
She walked off to the exit humming Old McDonald.  
_What a coincidence._ I bursted into laughter as soon as she left. I held myself together and sat down and ate the apple pie quickly. _Mmmmmm...She put cinnamon in too. Best apple pie I've eaten here._


	4. Icing

Icing

**Icing**

I decided to go rest at the beach. I absolutely loved the sunset and it looked pretty at the beach. _Maybe Katie would want to come with me._ I walked to Café Callaway in a rush. The sunset was at 6 p.m. and it was already 5:30. I opened the door and walked inside. Percy was there painting a yellow vase with toyflowers. _Geez! Flowers in vases are so boring. Get a life._ Percy glared at me as if he read my thoughts. I rushed past him before he could start speaking French. I couldn't understand one word of it! I walked to Katie who was busy wiping a table of its 'debris'. 5:35! I wasted five minutes! I'll ask her now. _She looks prettier without her makeup._  
"Hello Katie. I want to ask you something."  
She looked up from the table and leaned on it with one arm. With the other one she wiped away the sweat on her forehead.  
"Oh. Hello Kyle. What is it?"  
She smiled at me weakly through tired eyes. _What is Carl making her do? Wasting precious beauty away?_  
"You want to come with me to watch the sunset at the beach?"  
She blushed slightly.  
"I'd like to Kyle but I'm really busy."  
"Please! Pretty please with icing on top."  
She smiled and put her free hand over her open mouth. I saw a glint of pearly whites. She began to giggle.  
"I'll go ask Carl."  
She left for a few minutes. I tapped my fingers on the table. I looked around and saw Percy still painting. I guess not a lot of people come here at this time. My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on my head. I crashed back to earth. It was Katie...again.  
"Don't hit me so hard. That hurt."  
I rubbed it. I knew it didn't hurt and she knew too.  
"Oh! Don't be such a baby. Let's go. Carl let me off for an hour."  
I smiled. I took a glance at my watch. It was 5:45! Ten minutes passed!  
"Let's go."  
We walked to the beach talking about how my farm was doing and stuff like that. We kept on babbling about our lives we almost forgot to watch the sunset. I told her to watch it and we both did. We watched the pink clouds and the red sky. We saw the big yellow and orange ball of fire set under the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it Kyle?"  
"It's really beautiful."  
I made a daring move. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Just like you." She blushed so red she looked like the sky. She slid her hand into mine and we watched it go lower and lower under the horizon. We heard the waves crash against the beach and rocks. _It truly was beautiful._


	5. Glazed Doughnuts

Glazed Doughnuts

**Glazed Doughnuts **

It was the Cooking Festival today and I was really excited. It was my first time and I would be able to taste all the entries. I wondered who would be joining and what food they'd make. A few hours later I went into the town square and walked to the center. I saw everybody except Katie. I sighed. I walked around and sat down between Basil and Michael. I was really excited. I suddenly felt soft hands over my eyes. They smelled like flour.  
"Who is it?" I heard a girl say behind me. I immediately knew who it is but kept on guessing just to be sure.  
"Is it Lyla?"  
"Nope."  
I smelled her sweet-smelling breath.  
"Is it Maria?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh! I know. It's Katie."  
"You got it."  
I looked behind me to see Katie smiling. She was holding glazed doughnuts on a silver platter.  
"I hear it's your first time."  
"It it. Are you entering that in the competition?"  
"Yup. I baked it an hour ago so I couldn't come early. Freshness makes everything taste better."  
"I know that you'll win with that food."  
She sighed.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. It's just that I never win. Carl always win. It's not fair."  
The smile vanished and she began to pout. I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"I'm sorry Kyle for acting like that. You must think I'm a baby but I really wish I could win this time."  
"You will. I'm positive"  
I said that reassuringly hoping it would make her happy again. It did.  
"Thank you."  
And she ran off to the center where Gourmet was starting to taste the entries. When he got to Katie's I watched silently. Gourmet ate a chunk out of it and grinned.  
"Why this is delicious! This is the most mouth-watering, scrumptious, best-tasting doughnut I ever tasted. It's original and I say it's fresh. Baked about one hour ago a presume?"  
Katie nodded and grinned.  
"Delicious."  
I applauded louder than anybody else. Fortunately, no one noticed. At the end of the tasting the entries were passed around for everybody to taste. Katie walked over to me and told me to eat one. I gobbled it up quickly and smiled. _Mmmmm...This really is delicious. _  
Everyone waited for half an hour and held their breath as Gourmet told everyone who won. He winked at Katie.  
"And the winner is..."  
Everyone leaned forward as if they couldn't hear him.  
"And the winner is...Katie! She'll receive a medal, 100,000G, and a season's supply of ingredients to cook anything she wants!"  
Everyone clapped and whistled. Katie blushed and walked up to the stage receiving the medal. I was proud of her. I knew she'd be real happy.  
_She really made delicious glazed doughnuts._


	6. Bread for Breakfast

Bread for Breakfast

**Bread for Breakfast**

I woke up at the 5 a.m and put on a new long-sleeved shirt, denim jeans (the overall thing was way too nerdy), and some boots. I walked outside and stretched my arms out 'reaching to the sky'. My stomach grumbled and since I usually started work at 6 I'd go get a bite to eat at the Café. To my surprise there were a lot of people there. Michael, Bob, Joe, Tim, Woody, Theodore, Dia, Gwen, Doug, Eve, Gwen, Dan, Eve, Maria, Meryl, Ronald, and Lyla were there. _Why are there so many people at this time?_ I walked up to Carl.  
"Why are there so many people?"  
"Don't you know? Everyday a lot of people come inside to watch the sunrise. It's too cold outside and they get a bite to eat here. I look forward to morning everyday. The cash reels in at this time."  
"Oh! I didn't know. Could I eat something?"  
"Sure."  
He went to the kitchen and brought back some bread, eggs, and milk.  
"If you haven't noticed I have a big window that looks at the sunrise. And if I were you I'd stay here and watch the window. Too much people crowd it."  
"Okay."  
I began to eat my food. The food really was good. I felt a small tug on my jeans. I looked down to see Meryl looking up at me. Meryl was my little friend. She would always want to play with me.  
"Mister Kyle. Watch the sunrise with me."  
I looked into her big brown eyes and smiled.  
"I will Meryl. I have to eat first."  
She smiled and skipped to Ronald. I looked at the counter and saw that Carl was gone. I suddenly felt someone cover my eyes.  
"Hello Kyle."  
"Hello Katie. I know its you."  
She let go and sighed. Ever since the Cooking Festival she kept on doing that and I always knew it was her.  
"So you came to watch the sunrise huh?"  
She put her arm on my shoulder. She looked at me with her blue eyes.  
"Yeah."  
I finished eating and told her to come with me. I went to Meryl and picked her up and put her on my shoulders. She towered above me and we watched the sunrise together.  
"Mister Kyle. Is Katie your girlfriend?"  
"Meryl. When did you start thinking about other people's business?"  
I held her in front of me and looked at her. I laughed and put her down.  
"It really is beautiful Katie."  
I did another daring thing. I whispered into her ear, "Your more beautiful than the sunrise and sunset."  
Her face turned crimson red and we both looked at the sunrise. _She really is more beautiful than the sunrise and sunset._


	7. Honey Cookies

Honey Cookies

**Honey Cookies **

I walked into my barn. I saw Bessie, my cow, and Jeffrey, my sheep. I heard Bessie mooing to be milking and Jeffrey bleating to be sheared. I got out a bucket and began to milk Bessie. She began to moo at the comfort of the milk being released. I picked up the full basket and set it quietly on the ground. I then got out my shears and sheared Jeffrey. He began to nudge me and licked me a bit. I carried the bucket of milk and gave some of it to my dog, Freddie. He lapped it and licked my hand. I then poured the rest of the milk into bottles and put it into the shipping bin. I then went to my horse, Henry, and began to brush him. After I walked to Heartful Lyla to color the wool to get a higher price. I opened the door and I heard Lyla busy in the back. I ringed the bell and she came in.  
"Hello Kyle. Anything I can help you with?"  
She eyed the wool and smiled.  
"What color?"  
"Purple please."  
"Be right back."  
I handed her the wool and after a few minutes she came back with purple wool.  
"Thanks Lyla. See you."  
"Bye."  
I walked back to the farm and put the wool in the shipping bin. I had 50,000G and I wanted to get more to upgrade my house and expand my farm. I walked to Café Callaway and opened the door. _At least everybody isn't stuffed in here._ There was nobody in there. I noticed that Carl wasn't inside either. I walked to the back and opened the kitchen. I saw Katie inside baking some bagels.  
"Hello Katie."  
"Hi Kyle. What brings you here?"  
She smiled and wiped her hands on her apron.  
"I thought I'd visit."  
"Visit me? Sounds weird all the same though. Want some bagels?"  
"Sure."  
She handed me a bagel and I ate it. It was really hot but it cooled down in my mouth. It was a plain bagel but it tasted good.  
"It's delicious. You sure do make delicious food."  
"You sure do like to compliment me don't you?"  
She blushed and giggled. Her eyes started to sparkle and I smiled back. _She is a really pretty girl with a nice attitude._  
"Do you know how to bake anything else?"  
"I do. I baked honey cookies. They're cookies with honey inside. They're really sweet." She whispered something I couldn't here.  
"Excuse me? I didn't hear that last part you said.  
Her cheeks began to turn red. She looked more like a doll.  
"Oh. I didn't say anything. You want to try some honey cookies?"  
"I'd love to. It sounds delicious."  
Katie handed me a honey cookie. It was about an inch tall and was filled with honey inside with a coat of plain cookie dough on the outside with a hole on top of the cookie peeking inside at the honey.  
"Why don't you taste it Kyle?"  
Katie smiled sweetly urging me to eat the cookie. _Who couldn't resist that pretty face?_ I ate a chunk of the cookie and immediately tasted the sweetness. _Perfect. It tastes deliciously sweet._ I smiled and she started laughing. _She must be laughing at the honey stuck to my teeth._ I was right.  
"You're really funny Kyle. Thanks for tasting my cookie."  
She smiled and blushed.  
"No problem. It really is sweet. I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Why do you make everything sweet?"  
"It's because every time I bake something it reminds me of you and how sweet you are."  
Katie quickly covered her mouth and her cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. I stared at her with wide eyes. I felt my face warm up as soon as the last word spilled out.  
"You think I'm sweet?"  
"I think you are sweet Kyle. Your like the sugar cookie I baked. Sweet and fulfilling. The way you encouraged me at the Cooking Festival, when you invited me to watch the sunset with you, how you always flatter me, and when you visit me. It's like I know you for a long time. Your like my best friend. I wish you would be."  
She smiled shyly and blushed even more.  
"You really think I'm sweet?"  
She nodded. _Katie thinks me as her best friend. Maybe she does like me if she thinks me sweet like a sugar cookie. Hmm..._


End file.
